User blog:ChocoMingo/New information about the "YPRES" spammer
To all Polandball Wiki users, Hello and good evening. You may know about a spammer who's been called by most of the community as TehLoanRanger or TLR for short. I will admit, I even claimed this spammer was TLR, until today. As of today, we came to the revelation that the spammer, who is known for spamming "YPRES" for months now isn't who he seems to be. The Facts One sockpuppet of a certain user, with the name Fazilet posted a Discord server invite on the Wiki Chat and a lot of threads. Another sockpuppet, known to be that same certain user (claimed to be TehLoanRanger by many) kept spamming "YPRES" on the chat. That same sockpuppet who spammed on the chat posted a thread with the same Discord Invite as Fazilet, the 1st sockpuppet mentioned earlier. We typed the same invite Fazilet posted on Discord and it brought us to a server called "Polandball Wiki" (unofficial, of course). So, how are all of these events connected? We can tell you one thing. RAPETERB0232 and Fazilet are connected to one user, and that user is Terrr. Why would Terrr make a server called Polandball Wiki? Terrr kept on joining this wiki with alts to say that he wants one last chance. We didn't trust him, and we realized (as of now) that he was pretending to be TLR and spamming chat. Why would Terrr spam the wiki chat? Polandball Wikia chat gets costantly spammed, so users aren't able to chat normally there. This is why Terrr made a Polandball Wiki server that isn't even official or recognized by admins, his plan is getting more people into his server to get his good reputation back. In other words, his plan was an inside job, exposed by Terrr himself. Why does Terrr have a bad reputation? Well, it's a very long story. He used to get angry for things about users hating Turkey so much. Then he started insulting and, once time he got banned and unbanned costantly, he kept making alts for block evasion. Another reason is when we used to have with him Discord servers to chat and he didnt behave nice. In March 2017, Terrr got global banned by FANDOM for making sockpuppets which consisted to impersonate several users and editing their pages by adding a fake birth date under 13 years old to get them globally banned from the wiki. (In short, he got very angry, started insulting, got blocked, made alts, got globalled, kept on impersonating users, and framing users by making them "underage".) Democratius If you remember from a few months ago, Democratius created an unofficial Polandball Wiki Discord server. Proof is here There's certain proof that Democratius is Terrr Sockpuppet, since there's the same info and the user has been global banned by FANDOM, not us. Education Phase? Since the 1st plan of making an unofficial Polandball Wiki Discord server failed, he had more ideas about Reconstructing the Wikia or a phase called Education Phase. This idea was never planned by any staff, and we do not even know what does the phase consists about. Proof is here Concluding Statement As now, we can confirm that a lot of recent sockpuppets that impersonated "TehLoanRanger" were not created by him, but Terrr. The worst scenario is, and this is just a hypothesis, that every TehLoanRanger sockpuppet has been created by Terrr as a protest against Wikia Policy and our local rules. TehLoanRanger might be Terrr's fictitious name and an unexistent real person. The evidence for finding this revelation is from not only me, but also by the owner of this wiki Antonio. That is all there is to say. Have a good evening. The Polandball Wiki Admin 22:45, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News